Banishment
by Tickle Me Rainbow
Summary: King Xenonbart has always been one to Judge others quickly. So, when our dear king hears some false information against his beloved Kingdom; he does what he’s always wanted to do, banish that “Evil witch” and “Waisen scum”.


**Hello everybody! I'm Blubber Nuggets and this is my first try at both an Avalon Code story AND a serious plot. Also, I'll probably try to spam this section as much as I can, because it's such a great game that needs more stories! D8**

**Summary: **_King Xenonbart has always been one to Judge others quickly. So, when our dear king hears some false information against his beloved Kingdom; he does what he's always wanted to do, banish that "Evil witch" and "Waisen scum"._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Avalon Code or its characters. _

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_She has foreseen this coming for quite a while now. Anyone would have thought the young woman would have packed up and returned to Samiad once seeing such a vision—but Nanai had not budged. The witch had merely continued on, enjoying the perks of Rhoan whilst still protecting it._

_Nanai strode down through the town entrance—Tia, the Chosen One lived somewhere close by, Nanai noted to herself—making her way to the Crossroads of the World. With a solemn smile on her lips, her aquamarine (1) eyes looking dazed as ever. Her delicate nose twisted as it caught on to the scent of smoke. Long graceful legs did not cease in their casual travel, her dark cloak flowing after her; Nanai did not even bother to glance over her shoulder to try and analyze the faint smell of burning wood. She wouldn't have dared to._

_Not when she knew that all she would catch sight of was a trail of smoke leaking into the sky; exactly where her house stood._

_Though, her smile did not falter in the least._

_

* * *

_

_**Exsilium**_

* * *

Cursing under his breath, Heath easily dodged the narrow blade of the Kaleila Sword. The waisen general was beyond confused when he was suddenly surrounded by Kaleilan soldiers. At first, the brunet believed it to be some crude joke—for the Kaleilan army was mostly filled with two-faced jerks, something Heath certainly did not miss while back in Kaleila. Then, after verbally harassing him (although, they were never too clever with their insults, so he could easily shrug them off), they just began attacking. Though—_mildly_—surprised, Heath dispatched most of them in record time; able to dodge any strike the guards swung. Moreover, even when he thought he had gotten all of them; reinforcements appeared in the nick of time, swarming the puzzle man.

Swiftly jabbing the guard before him, effectively knocking said guard out, Heath wasted little time to nick another right behind the fallen guard. Obviously, if they had the intension of capturing the general—chances were: they probably already had the Waisen Prince.

* * *

Valdo was coughing now. His feet seemed to be aching and his chest felt fit to just about burst. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been trapped in the Hidden Meia, but if he did not find his way out, soon he would collapse.

Having woken up in one of the atrocious Hidden Meia prison cells, a monstrous headache and sore limbs to boot, the Waisen prince was not only left in such a place with just utter confusion; but several Kaleila rebels were right about to rip through his precious skin. Though, his predicament only seemed to worsen when the young male realized he had been stripped of his armor, Waisen shield, and much needed sword. So, Valdo was left with only one option in order to survive.

Run.

And oh, did Valdo run.

With boated feet (they were courteous enough to at least dress him in well fitted rags and tight leather boots) clicking against the dense Dungeon floor; high pitched and out of tune giggles that reached his ears only increased the stinging pain in his head. Warily glancing over his back, Valdo watched with nervous eyes as the disoriented rebels scuttled rapidly after him; their horrifically shrill giggles sending shivers down his spine as they began closing in on him.

'_Come on!' _Valdo urged himself, almost losing his footing, _'Don't stop. Keep going. You're almost there!'_

'_Almost where?'_ Some inner voice asked mockingly. Valdo winced at his own clear mistake. He hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was heading. He had only vaguely remembered the place when Kurellvo had possessed him.

His head was swimming now, and he felt that at any given moment, he would fall; and if he fell…

Those twisted snickers rang throughout his head. Each hurried step he took, he felt the intense pressure of the thick leathered boots squeezing his already throbbing feet. The blood lusting duo drew closer to Valdo; each leapt onto their hind legs, lifting callous, swollen hands with thick claws ready to slice through the pitiful flesh that tried escaping them. The giggling rebel at Valdo's left had lurched forward, raising its large clawed hand as it flew toward Valdo.

Luckily, Valdo had turned his head at the exact same moment to see the attack headed his way. Valdo knew damn well the Kaleila rebels were pretty accurate with their slashes, and that he himself wasn't the most graceful when evading.

But, some instinct took hold of the Waisen Prince; the adrenaline bolstered within him, while the anxiety mutes out any noises. As the claws tilted toward his unguarded back, he jumped, his feet thudding against the dense dirt.

Perhaps if the sudden pulsing in his ears hadn't distracted him, Valdo would have possibly heard the scream of agony torn from his very own chapped lips. Moreover, if his body wasn't already sore, Valdo would have possibly figured that the rebel was indeed accurate.

His vision blurred. He couldn't breathe. Staggering, he took a step backwards…

* * *

Heath bolted across the concrete bridge that connected the humble town of Rhoan to its Town Entrance. So his attempt to reach Valdo had been none too short of an utter failure. That and the next dozen soldiers they sent meant it was time to book it. Heath had honestly opted on just charging his way through, but one of the cocky guards had made quite an interesting comment.

"Why don't you just give in? We've already disposed of your Prince!" one had hissed bitterly at him. At that, Heath had not only seethed with anger, but had also felt his body go numb with guilt.

As he pushed on, the guards pursing after him; the scarred man caught something at the corner of his eye. Smoke; Drifting idly from the west of the Town's Entrance. Dark eyes widened. What the hell was up with these people? So the Prince and he weren't the only ones being targeted; but who else…

Focusing on the path before him, brows furrowing at what stood straight ahead. Heath skidded to a halt, dust and dirt rising pass his ankles. He watched as fiery red locks bounced with every casual step. Aquamarine irises met his glaze. He gave the woman a skeptical look, which she returned with a playful wink.

Flashing the General a smile, she cooed, "Why, if it isn't Mr. Tournament~!"

Heath shivered; his right eye twitching as he recalled that sickeningly alluring voice. It looks like Nanadi Seer (2) was about to worm her way back into his life, _again_…

* * *

(1)- I couldn't quite tell if her eyes were blue or green—so I settled with this, a mixture of the two.

(2)- I believe this was her full name? Correct me if I'm wrong.

**A/N: **_This was supposed to be out during the summer. I apologize for prolonging this story's release. Sadly, the second chapter is nowhere near finish, and I'm more into a Kingdom Hearts faze than an Avalon Code one. So it might be a while before the second chapter is released. I do have a one-shot/might be the birth of a new idea already written. When I have time, I'll type it up and submit it. I also tried… indenting… XDD;; DAMN YOU KLEKOTKA/LOUDIS… DAMN YOU TWO TO HELLLL._

**.Blubber Nuggets**.


End file.
